This is a study of abortion as a decision making process, as a movement in which a particular individual makes a series of concrete decisions that leads from sex behavior, with a high risk of impregnation, to pregnancy, to an initial consideration of abortion as a possible resolution of the situation, to actually having an abortion. At the present time, the study is comparing: l. A sample of women receiving an elective abortion in a selected group of hospitals and clinics with those women coming to full-term delivery in those facilities with respect to social and demographic factors and reproduction history; 2. A sample of elective abortion patients with a sample of women coming to full-term delivery with respect to expressed motivations, situational factors, aspirations, attitudes and personality characteristics; 3. Early vs. late aborters with respect to the characteristics listed above; 4. Non-resident with resident elective abortion patients; 5. Women with a history of repeated abortions.